Paper Mario: The Movie II: The Fold Awakens
Paper Mario: The Movie II: The Fold Awakens is the sequel to Paper Mario: The Movie. Plot Bowser comes back, this time, with the power spirits captured! So Mario, Luigi, Peach and the lonely toad *Which they call Toadie* must spoil Bowser's plans once and for all. The Whole Movie The Beginning Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toadie are celebrating Bowser's defeat, until rampage strikes on the mushroom kingdom. Bowser comes back, and more cruel than before. Plus, he has the Power Spirits captured on an power draining cage. They were mad at Bowser, and they went off to his castle. The Middle Part 1 First Journey They found the lightning spirit, drained in the ground. Mario picks it up, and they all say: Lightning Spirit: "...Hey Mario." Mario: "What'sa going on in there?" Lightning Spirit: "In 3 moons, Bowser will drain all my friends' powers. You got to be quick, or else hope is lost for our kingdom!" Toadie: "We will try!" Lightning Spirit: "Good luck... *deceases*" The Break On an very cold night, the four of them were heating up on an campfire Mario created using a fire flower. Mario burnt some spaghetti on the fireplace and eats it raw. Mario then says: "Well, it's 12:00 AM, time to sleep for Day 2." Peach says: "Yeah. I worry about the spirits." And starts singing: "What if we didn't make it?" But after she sang that, everyone was falling asleep. Part 2 The storm Everybody were on a boat, on an stormy sunrise. Mario says: "This storm is really tight!" "Should make another with my creation spray." Luigi says: "Well, that comes in handy." And when the storm hits the boat, crumbling it apart, they jump to the side of the boat, and Mario prepares the spray. But he was too slow, as they all sank to the bottom of the sea, which was really dark. Everyone exepct Mario screamed as they drowned, but since their lung capacity is so limited, they drown. But Mario found a way to breathe underwater. Before they fell to the ocean, Mario did breathe in so much air, and underwater, he blowed out the remaining air. So, he took Luigi, Peach and Toadie back ashore, and he rescued them from a coma. The second part It cut to Luigi's perspective, where he wakes up. Then cuts to a third person perspective. And he does a bro fist with Mario. And they just went to Bowser's castle. So Mario says that they have to split up. Mario checks on the sewers, Luigi and Peach go through the air vents, and Toadie just distracts Bowser. The "Rescue" When they managed to rescue all of them, Peach realised that someone was missing, and the lightning spirit appeared, but turns out it was a costume by Bowser. Then Bowser puts them to sleep with a tranquilizer dart. We are captured! Mario wakes up to find that him, Luigi, Peach, and Toadie are all trapped in an cage right next to the Power Spirits. Bowser says: Bowser: "BWAHAHA! YOU ARE ALL TRAPPED IN CAGES. AND THEY HAVE A FORCEFIELD, WHICH MEANS YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!" Then Bowser opens a valve to fill the heroes' cages with water. They were screaming for help, while Bowser was walking off to get some tea. Everyone drowned exept Toadie. And we get a flashback of what happened in Paper Mario: The Movie 1, where Toadie rescues everyone from the lake of bowser. Toadie does the same method again and escapes from the tube, and Toadie almost drowns as well. When toadie was about to drown, the pressure from the tubes that connect to the valve overheat, and the tube explodes, rescuing everyone from drowning. Mario wakes up, finds a key, and unlocks the power spirits. The final battle! When everybody was escaping, Bowser comes on while "Mistress of Ghosts" plays on the scene. Bowser: "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? YOU RUINED MY TEA PARTY!" Mario says: "Oops! Sorry." In sarcasm. Then Mario prepares his hammer, Luigi prepares the poltergust P000, Peach uses her umbrella and Toadie just prepares his feet. Then they all prepare to attack Bowser. And instead of blood, every single inch of Paper Bowser was tearing, until he was nothing but shreds of paper, then they managed to escape. The celebration They all were celebrating Bowser's defeat in the mushroom kingdom. That's it. Song Lyrics Mistress of Ghosts Faster than a spacecraft Terrifying villain Enraged and like a camshaft She's half woman and half quillan Mistress of ghosts I'm pulling your lever Twisting your words and smashing your hopes Blinded by me, you can't see the dengue fever Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you stope Mistress Mistress Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you stope Mistress Mistress Four is the number of the villain. A patronising demon nestled somewhere in time An ugly seagull - no warnings, no signs Judgment day and the a bitter goblin arrives Eventually, they all commit crimes The hopes went SMACK, there was no use turning back 'Cause I just had to see, was a villain watching me? In the mist the words twist Was all this swell, or just some kind of hell? Four is the number of the villain. Is it the end, my friend? Mistress you're going 'round the bend Half woman and half quillan No, no, please, no Four ... four Category:Movies